Journal of an Assassin
by MrJazzHandz
Summary: An entry to the Journal of Ezio Auditore. In Ezio's POV. No good at Summaries EzioxLeonardo


_I have made improvements the the story since i first posted it. hope it's better now. it is all written in Ezio's POV and im not to sure whether i should change it to mature so if someone could tell me please before i get into trouble that would be greatly appreciated thanks. well hope you enjoy it :D Reviews are lovely so please do them as i would like to improve Thanks x_

_

* * *

_

_Venezia 1482_

A day that will perhaps haunt me for the rest of my life, as I almost lost the one precious and most important aspect of my existence, the one thing that makes the work I do and the way I live bearable.

I had to leave Leonardo early that morning, as I had important work to do for the _Medici_. He is accustomed to my leaving early, as he understands the nature of my work. He was perfect, peaceful while in sleep. I kissed his faultless lips, light and tender savouring the taste and perfection of the moment before I left without a sound, through the window and onto the rooftops of _Venezia_. The feel of freedom, when I would run across the rooftops always gave me a rush of ecstasy. To feel the power in my legs as I would leap over the gaps between buildings and watch the city fly beneath me, like I was an eagle in the sky above.

It comforted me greatly to be in the knowledge that once the mission was complete I could return to Leo, however I had no idea of what was yet to happen.

I continued to run until I came to the pigeon coup and retrieved the small message from the bird's leg. I read the parchment quickly; two words were scrawled upon it. _Francesco_ _Ficiono_. The mission was simple enough, take out a local_ commerciante_ for he plotted to destroy the _Medici_. He was easily located, as I knew where he lived, and it was too early in the morning for him to begin any business. Killing him did not appear to be a problem, as he was not heavily guarded. I found my way around the back of his _Palazzo _and scaled the side of the building until I came to an open window. The window was to a guest bedroom, I had to make my way through the house without being detected. Eventually, after much searching, I came to his room. I knocked on the door lightly, and heard a muffled "Go away; it is too early for me to rise, come back later". I opened the door slowly and walked in, deliberately dragging my boots to emphasise my entrance. He began to complain, but upon seeing my hooded figure emerge in front of him, he abruptly stopped talking. I politely said "Good Morning _Signore_, I believe we have business to attend to, for you see I have had word that you planned to destroy the _Medici_, now is this true?" He looked at me with absolute fear in his eyes, bringing a devilish smirk to my scarred lips. "I take it by that look on you face _Signore,_ that what I have heard is true, what a pity." He began to beg and plea for his life but nothing would stop me from completing my work. With blinding speed that he did not even know I had struck, my blade was through his throat, pooling blood on the sheets of his bed, my hand and sleeve. "_Requiescat in Pace_" I whispered before withdrawing my hidden blade and hastily retreating out of the window before his guards came to wake him.

Once dealt with, I was eager to return to Leonardo. I ran back across the rooftops towards his workshop, when I spotted a small stall in the market. I climbed down and went to have a closer look, as I recognised it from somewhere. Once I drew close enough to see what it was selling, I noticed a small wooden figure, in the shape of a man. This brought a small smile to my lips, as this was the stall Leo had pointed out to me on our arrival to _Venezia_. He had asked me to buy him the little figure and I had intended to but Rosa had…complicated things. I had always intended to go back and buy one, but had never found the time. I purchased the figure and continued on my way to the workshop. I could not wait to see the look on his face.

Once there I abruptly stopped and was immediately alert as the door was off its hinges. The room felt eerie and wrong, there had been a recent struggle, as Leo's work had been messed and many items overturned.

I quickly collected the weapons I thought I would need, attaching my _pistola_, hidden blades and placing my poison blade in my pack with spare poison, then left the shop. I started to walk, wondering how best to conduct my search, when as I passed down one of the narrow _Venezia _streets, I caught Leo's name slip from the lips of a passing guard. Slipping into a near ally, I listened, they were mumbling something about Leo being arrested for claims of consorting with an enemy of the city (namely he had been seen with me), till I had a location. I hurriedly climbed the side of the nearest building till I reached the rooftops; I felt more in control once on them.

I travelled to the _Palazzo della Seta _in a hurried fashion, as all I wanted was to find him. Once there, from the rooftop, I scanned my surroundings for possible access options. It was heavily guarded at the front, so walking in through the front door was out. I decided that a patch of wall, around the right side looked climbable as most of the walls were smooth stone.

Gaining access to the building was not easy, but no place is impenetrable, and I scaled the wall until I reached the top, then I had to tackle the tower. That was not as easy as there were not many foot holes and I almost lost my grip a few times. I eventually came across an open window, and decided to mane the rest of my ascent inside.

As I neared on of the top rooms, I could here his muffled pleas and sobs mixed with the abuse and foul words of another. A blood thirsty rage boiled inside me as my mind drew what they could be doing to him.

The room was lightly guarded by too negligible men. I was in such a state of anger that I could not control myself; I lunged at the first from around the corner, slicing him in the gut with my first blade. He was so surprised that he had no time to retaliate before my second blade came crashing up trough the underneath of his jaw. The second had some time to recover from the surprise of my attack and tried to draw his sward, but I was too quick, pushing the other guard off my blade, I sliced at his fingers rendering his hand useless before he could even get a grip on his blade. With quick and deadly accurate slashes to his neck he fell into the bitter arms of death with the other.

Once I had finished them and the red cloud that had been covering my vision started to fade I abruptly burst into the room but was stopped by shock at the sight.

A foul thug of a guard had my Leo, _caro mio_, pressed between his vial body and the wall, while his filthy hands, violently explored Leo's body. He groped and touched him unsympathetically. The red haze immediately returned and my vision was the colour of the blood that was about to be flowing from that _bastardo's_ neck. Anger and rage so potent filled my body that he would be dead before he hit the ground. I spring at him with the speed of a lightning bolt. Grabbed the back of his neck and threw him against the wall. Before he could even asses what was happening I had plunged both blades into his neck, said with deadly coldness "_Requiescat in Pace, Bastardo!_" and ripped them out through either side of his neck.

Once the rage had washed out of me like the blood from his vial body, I walked over to Leonardo and held him gently while he sobbed. He hated violence and death, even to those who had caused his suffering and I hated anyone who caused him suffering.

Once his sobs ceased he took my face in his hands and apologised over and over, whilst kissing my face and neck all over, feather light. I was just so pleased to see him alive and mostly unharmed that it confused me, why was he apologising?

I caught his hands and brushed my lips over his knuckles, then taking his face in my hands and caressing his cheeks with my thumbs I purred "Do not apologise to me _amore mio_, you have done nothing wrong". Taking him close in my arms, I ghosted my lips over his, causing him to moan, then pulling him close I enveloped his lips with mine in a kiss of pure passion and desire. I was completely content in that single moment. I don't know exactly how long we stood there enjoying the taste of each other, but after a while something was digging into my chest. Then I remembered the figure I had bought him. I immediately broke the kiss and pulled away, causing him to moan and complain. "Ezio, what are you doing? I wasn't finished with you". His pout was adorable that I almost couldn't resist. "Haha, do not look so sad _amore_ I have something for you". His expression immediately became one of curiosity and excitement, the face he always pulled when I had a new codex page for him. "Really? For me? What is it?" I then pulled out the small figure from my pack and presented it to him. His smile was brilliant, and it sent a pulse of electricity through my body. "You remembered! I thought you would never get it!" he was so bemused by the gift that he almost forgot where we where, then he suddenly said "Ezio, how are we going to get down?" the smirk that crossed my face made his shift from one of excitement to worry. "How I always get down from tall buildings Leo". Then I abruptly picked him up in my arms and headed for the window. "Ezio…" his voice shook with worry "I don't like heights". This made my smirk even wider "I know" and with that I jumped.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Listening to: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense (when I wrote this)  
_


End file.
